


Unexpected, Expected Love

by OutLogWarrior



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutLogWarrior/pseuds/OutLogWarrior
Summary: "I want to hold you and never let go. Is this what love is meant to be."A mysterious girl enters the RFA when she takes care of a certain cat. Hurtling her into a new adventure she didn't expect and some new friends and maybe something more than friends with one member of the RFA.A Jumin x ReaderOn Hiatus
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Notes before

FanFic notes. Y/N ( your name ) - up to the reader. L/N ( last name ) - also up to the reader H/C ( hair color ) - up to the reader H/L ( hair length ) - up to reader E/C (eye color ) - up to reader Job - you work at a cafe called Sweet Treats and you also have a pet sitter service called (Name) Pet Care. You want to write a book. Age - 25 Other notes Mc will be in the story. Ok so from some of the stories I have read with her in them she’s been a bitch but I’m not saying all are like that just the ones I have read. So unlike those she going to be sure nice and sweet and friendly. Jaehee, Mc and you are going to be besties after you meet obviously. Ok, Mc is going to be with Seven. Also, V will be in the story.


	2. Chapter One: Normal Encounters

Your P.O.V 

You had one order left to go and then your shift was over. Today was a quiet day. Normal it would have been super hectic and because the cafe was so short-staffed that made it worse.  
You pick up the tea and bread and walked it over to table seven. 

There was a guy with teal hair. It wasn’t Bright or flashy kind of soft but never mind that.  
“ Order for V, one red rose tea with a half-cut loaf of bread, “ you said as you set the food down. 

“Yes, thank you, “ the man said, as he closed the book he was reading. His eyes were the same color of his hair and he had a soft voice, no soft wasn’t the right word it was just a calm voice. You couldn’t really describe it.  
“Here’s your butter and jam, enjoy, “ you said your eyes swept over the book he was reading  
The Four Kingdoms, book one Lost. That’s a good book. You must have good taste in literature you said with a small smile. 

Ok, thank you. It's quite enjoyable. Have you read it. He asked as he smiled 

Oh yes, I have read the first book on the second one now, To Fit. The author is quite good at writing. You say with an air of respects for the writer. 

Yes, there are. The story fits with so many people in different ways. The man said. 

You are right. Well, I must get going. It was nice meeting you. You said. 

It was nice meeting you to but what’s your name. 

“Oh, my name um. *shoot what was my name * oh it's Y/N. Um, what’s yours “ *wait did you just ask the customer their name. What are you thinking * 

He smiled again. “ It’s V, nice to meet you Y/N Have a good day. “

“ It was nice meeting you as well, “ you said. You turned around and walked back to the counter. As you got back you saw the man glance at you. Not creepy of course. 

Y/N You manager said. 

Oh yes, you said coming out of your trance. 

“ Your sift is done you can go home. “

Oh ok. See you tomorrow Emily. You said as you went to take off your uniform. 

After you had changed you had walked to the park that was near the cafe.  
Emily was a nice manger. Super sweet but she had to work harder now more than ever due, to the fact you were short-staffed. What to do about the staff shortage. You knew she had put up a help wanted sign on the window. Maybe someone would see it and go for the job. You could only wish. It was only four people who worked there.  
Each of you guys cooked baked and made the food. There was Emily the manager. Mat he made some of the best stuff  
And there was Lucy she was amazing at the drinks. Matt and Lucy normal had that same shift. You and Emily’s shift went together but today you got off earlier. You like baking and making drinks. The bread was your specialty along with cakes and pies. The team worked well but on the busy days, it was harder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed. Well, what is there to do but wait. 

-Buzz buzz- I feel the vibrations of my phone from my pocket. I take it out. Not a number I know. I picked up because it could be someone who wanted me to pet sit. 

“ Y/N pet care, this is Y/N, “ you said as cheerful and awake as you could. 

“ Hello my name is Jaehee Kang, I know it’s short notice but can you please watch my boss's cat. He went on a business trip and left her with me. I just have so much work. So can you take care of the cat? “ A woman said, I could hear the stress in her voice. 

“ Of course, now would you like to sit up a meeting place or ……” 

“ I will just send you my address, you can watch the cat at my place, “ she said as she cut me off 

Ok “ I say as I hear a beep, she hung up I guess. 

I look down at my phone and see a new message. I click on it and I see an address, 

“Ok well, let me make their contact just in case they ever hire me again “ 

I quickly make their contact and then click on the address. “ Not too far away “  
I get up from the bench. Turn on my music and put my earbuds in and start walking following the sidewalk until I get there. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter Two: New Job and a Request

-Y/N-  
As you reach your destination, you see it’s an apartment complex. Looking down at your phone, you see Jeahee has sent you the number of her apartment. Entering the lobby area, you page up to her apartment. 

“Hello, this is Jeahee. Who may this be?”

“Well..um this is Y/N about the..um cat sitting job?. “

“Oh yes, I’m sorry, come right up.”

You made your way up to her appointment and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, the door opened. 

“Hello, come on in,” Jeahee said as she holds the door open. 

“As you see, I’m Jeahee, and this is my boss’s cat, Elizabeth the Third,” she said pointing to a beautiful white Persian cat that was lying on Jeahee’s couch. 

“Normally, I would never hire someone to look after a cat, but my boss doesn’t like it when she's alone. I normally would also be able just to watch her, but I need to head to the office and then go pick up my boss from the airport, and I would rather not drag her along. It’s probably going to be boring but could you just watch her and feed her, make sure she doesn’t get into trouble, and if you don’t mind could you make sure she doesn’t get her hair everywhere.” 

“Ok, absolutely, I can do that. “

“Thank you so much. Ok, I need to be going thank you again.” She waved goodbye and then grabbed her briefcase and some papers and left. 

Ok, so just a simple job. I let out a small breath in relief. Even though I spend time talking to people about my job, I still get a bit nervous. I looked back at the cat who hadn’t moved from her spot. Not that I would have expected the cat to move.   
Ok, so first, what I should do is locate the food so that I know where it is.   
Ok, food located, looking down at my watch I see it’s around 5:30 ok so maybe feed Elizabeth the Third at 6:00. Her dishes are quite prestigious. I remember my parents made sure every single dish for any of our pets was as high class as what we ate from. I. decided to leave the kitchen to go into the living room to watch Elizabeth the third, who surprise surprise hadn’t moved. Taking out my phone I decided to watch one of my shows. Taking a seat near Elizabeth on the couch I watch my show in hopes to pass the time. 

-6:00-   
Pausing the show to look at the time, I get up and make my way to the kitchen and prepare Elizabeth the Thirds food. After I put the food on her dish and setting it on the floor, Elizabeth the third comes in and begins to eat. “Not that I don’t like doing this, it's just not the most interesting. Yet what can be expected, you're a cat and cats don’t really want to do stuff with people. Watching her eat isn’t the most exciting thing” so I decided to go back to my spot and continue on my show. 

-Jumin-  
I stepped into the airport from the gate, taking in my surroundings and then glancing around searching for assistant Kang.   
*where is assistant Kang. She was meant to be waiting for me at the gate.*  
Pulling out my phone I call her. It rings a couple of times and then I hear her frantic voice   
“I’m sorry Mr. Han, I will be right at the gate. “ 

“Please do not tarry any longer. I would like to see Elizabeth the third”

“Yes, Mr. Han. Driver Kim is waiting for us at the front as we speak.“

“Okay, then I will just make my way there.”

I hung up the phone before assistant Kang said anything more and made my way to the front where Assistant Kang should be.   
As I made my way up to the front I caught sight of Assistant Kang standing outside right next to the car. Heading outside to greet her we then both get in the car. Glancing around I notice something is missing. 

“Assistant Kang were is Elizabeth the third.“

“I left her at my apartment”

“Did you leave her alone”

“No, I have someone watching her “

“It’s not Luciel is it”

“No of course not”

“I hired a pet sitter for her. “

“You hired some random stranger to watch Elizabeth the Third” 

“Assistant Kang, you should know how I feel about strangers around my cat should she not” I gave her a slight glare as hope that this was not the case

“No, she’s one of my oldest friends”

*Asisignt Kang has friends outside of the RFA, still a stranger to me. I do wonder what type of people she would hang out with. * 

“I see, I didn’t know you had friends outside of the RFA”

“Well, we have both been busy in life so we haven’t been able to see each other much.” 

“Very well, then I would like to meet this friend you trust so much to watch my Elizabeth The Third. “

Jeahee inwardly groaned at the situation she had gotten herself in, why had she said that. 

Quickly she took out her phone and texted y/n 

“My boss and I are on our way back. I need to ask you for something.” - Jeahee   
“Sure what is it” -Y/N

“Is there a way you can say we are old friends” - Jeahee  
“Like collage type?” -Y/N

“Yes, please” - Jeahee  
“Sure, its a different request but okay” - Y/N

“You aren’t going to ask questions” - Jeahee  
“I feel like you have your reason and most likely explain them at some time” -Y/N


End file.
